Green and Silver Ties
by pathera
Summary: Harry returns to the common room with a little something that he did not have when he left. One-shot, slash, Harry/Draco.


A/N: I don't even know where these things come from anymore. And it's three in the morning, so this Author's note won't be very long--or coherent--at all. The pairing is Harry/Draco, and it's just a fluffy little comedic piece. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Never mine.

Warnings: _Slash_. I love it. If you don't I highly suggest that you do an about face and go somewhere else. There's nothing explicit in here, just an implication, but it's still there, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Green and Silver Ties

At exactly one minute before curfew a rather breathless and disheveled Harry Potter burst into the Common Room. His face was flushed and he was out of breath; his hair was even messier than usual and his shirt was buttoned wrong, though he didn't seem to notice. Closing the portrait behind him he faced the crowd of curious gazes—it was a Friday night and the Common room was quite nearly filled—and flushed even more. He drew himself up regally—or, as regally as he could manage—smoothing his shirt unsuccessfully and then stalking over to where his friends sat.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't ya mate?" Ron said, glancing up at him with an amused grin. "What were _you _doing?" He winked suggestively.

Harry forced out a chuckle and avoided Hermione's far-too-analytical gaze.

"Harry…," she said slowly, after a long moment of looking at him, "is there any particular reason you have a Slytherin tie on?"

Harry froze, while every person within earshot looked at him. Slowly Harry tilted his head down, looking at the loose tie hanging around his neck. The green and silver colors were bright—and _wrong_—against his black robes and his white shirt.

"Er…."

Ron's ears were a little red, but not _nearly _as red as Harry's face.

"A _Slytherin_, Harry?" The teenager said, his tones scandalized. "_Really_?"

With his lightning-quick Seeker reflexes—which had only kicked in once his brain had caught up to the situation—he snatched the tie off, crumpling it into a ball and shoving it deep into his pocket. He could literally _feel _his face burning, and Ginny cackled.

Hermione gave him a pointed, questioning look, while Ron just looked at him blankly, waiting for an explanation.

"I—well, er…." He stuttered, biting his lower lip.

"Mate, just tell me, _please_, that it isn't Parkinson."

The disgusted expression on Harry's face was priceless, and Colin Creevy quickly snapped a photo of it before it was gone.

Ron sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin."

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, her gaze searching.

"I—I think that I'm just going to head off to bed, guys." He said, flashing a quick smile and then bolting up the staircase. Hermione folded her arms, scowling after him.

"Coward."

Ron laughed. "Oh come on, 'Mione. He's just shy." His grin was rather lecherous and Hermione glared at him, raising her eyebrows. Then she sniffed and looked towards the staircase.

"Mhm." She said, her tone skeptical.

Upstairs, in the safety of his bed with the curtains drawn, Harry pulled the tie from his pocket, scowling at the scrap of silver and green fabric.

"Bloody Malfoy."

_____

In the morning, when Draco Malfoy came sauntering into the Great Hall openly bearing a bright red and gold tie, Ron's reaction was: "Ugh! What the hell kind of Gryffindor would sleep with _him_?"

Hermione, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes, looking rather pointedly at Harry, who ducked away from her sharp glance. He shot a nasty glare across the hall at Draco, who smirked smugly back and then rose from his table. As soon as he began to walk it became clear that the Gryffindor table was his destination, and Harry froze in place, his eyes wide. He shook his head slowly, his panic clear as the blonde headed straight for him.

"What the hell do _you _want, Ferret?" Ron spat as soon as the Slytherin drew within earshot. Rather than making a snarky, witty reply Draco merely smirked, the Gryffindor tie gripped in his hand. He deposited said tie onto Harry's empty plate, smirking even more.

"Next time, Potter, make sure you grab the right tie. Silver and green really aren't your colors."

And, with that, he turned and strolled away, as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Harry was very valiantly trying to make himself sink through the floor like a ghost, his face brighter than Ron's ears.

Ron, as a matter of fact, was decidedly green, rather than red, as he stared at his best friend.

And Hermione, her arms folded, her eyebrows raised, looked at the dark-haired wizard. "Have something you would like to share with us all, Harry?"

"Er…."

Without further hesitation the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, and boyfriend of one Draco Malfoy, turned tail and ran from the Great Hall.

Hermione scowled at his back.

"Coward."

Draco came up behind her, his expression smug and satisfied. "I told you that he would run, Granger. Fork it over."

Making a noise in the back of her throat she dug into her pocket and drew out two galleons, which she shoveled into Draco's outstretched hand. Ron stared at her and then at the Slytherin.

"I—you—wha?"

And then he was on the ground in a dead faint.

Hermione grinned up at Draco. "Told you that _he _would faint." Draco scowled and returned his winnings.

"I suppose we're even then, Granger. Nice doing business with you."

Ginny leaned over to them, grinning broadly. "The pair of you are sheer _evil_, just so you know."

"Why thank you. Glad to know my genius is appreciated." Draco said, before returning to his own table. Ginny shook her head and peered at her brother.

"Should we wake him up?"

Hermione looked at him, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Why not let him sleep a little while longer? We need to make sure that he doesn't kill Harry, after all."

Ginny beamed at her. "You'll fit into the family just fine, 'Mione."

And it was Hermione's turn to flush bright red.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
